Say My Name
by Ifpastawasaperson
Summary: Arthur has been acting very strange around Alfred lately. It's as if Arthur is growing apart from him and that scares Alfred more than anything else ever could. There is a darkness that is slowly consuming the couple and it is all that Alfred can do to keep from drowning in fear. UsUk, based on the song cover by The Neighborhood. there is more explanation within.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, the song Say My Name, Cry Me A River or the band The Neighborhood.

Author's note: Okay, I am really nervous about having this on Fanfiction at all. It is my first upload and I have almost no experience as a writer and I'll take a wild guess and say that this story is super crappy but I feel that I can't get any better without some constructive criticism. This is a UsUk story which was inspired by The Neighborhood's cover of Say My Name/ Cry Me A River. I feel that the way the band portrayed the song is a little dark and mysterious, but then again, all their music is. It is not a song fic and doesn't have a chronological order of the lyrics, but the lyrics will make an appearance in some form or another. All right, I'm rambling, on with the show!

Say my name

Alfred drove through the nearly empty streets of London, his heart in his throat while he sat beside Arthur. Alfred kept glancing at him through the corner of his eye, nervousness overcoming him.

Alfred had a sick sense of fear steadily creeping through his veins. It was poison to him, who rarely recalled the foreign emotion. But more than anyone he had ever met; Arthur brought him out of his comfort. Why was Arthur ignoring him? Had he found someone better? The questions always lingered in his mind but never this powerful, never for this long.

The dark days of London's winter weren't helping much either. Too many alleyways to gaze down everywhere you went, too many places to imagine heartbreak. It was killing Alfred from the inside out and it was a battle he could not fight with his fists.

As Alfred stepped out from the driver's seat of the car he looked over at Arthur through the sheet of rain. It was pouring and the sky was a deep gray but Arthur stayed seated in the car. Alfred was instantly soaked and confused.

Arthur? He asked over the rain.

Arthur finally realized that the car had stopped and gave him a sheepish flicker of his eyes and stepped out as well. He turned to face Alfred from the opposite side. He looked him straight in the eye. It unnerved Alfred to see how many secrets he found locked away in a cage of emerald.

Alfred swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing, and tried to smile at him but Arthur just turned and saucily walked to the door, waiting for Alfred.

That umbrella he always carried seemed like a great idea now.

Later that evening, after they had gone to bed, Arthur had snuck out of bed and sat on the love-seat next to the window. He peered out it, gazing into the darkness surrounding the home. When Alfred had been awakened by the sudden absence of warmth, he found him there. The curtains were drawn.

Arthur. What's wrong baby? Why are you up? He asked with a sleepy jaw.

He set his glasses on the coffee table and rubbed his eyes. Alfred shivered, his sinewy bare chest erupting in gooseflesh.

Arthur seemed not to notice Alfred there beside him, his eyes still fixed on his invisible obsession. Whatever it was, it was cloaked in darkness that Alfred didn't want at the forefront of his mind. Through the window lived a monster slowly eating away at both Arthur and Alfred. Alfred sighed out his fear and sat beside him. The weight of Alfred sitting brought Arthur out of his stupor and he turned to look into the depths off Alfred's eyes. This is what Alfred lived for now. The lovely gaze Arthur gave him. He couldn't let it go.

Alfred thought that Arthur's eyes glowed when they were like this, only illuminated by the moon. They sent beautiful shocks down his spine. Alfred blushed but did not turn away. He looked Alfred slowly up and down, his gaze of slow magma, burning wherever it touched. Alfred's heart beat faster and faster.

But Arthur shied back to looking out the window.

Alfred was suddenly saddened, perplexed and then angry at this. He couldn't even look at him anymore?! If there was something bothering Arthur, why wouldn't he just speak to him?

He abruptly grabbed Arthur's shoulders and turned him to face him. This time he searched for something in Arthur's eyes. Both of them were surprised at the action.

Arthur... He said in breathless frustration.

If somebody's there, then tell me who...

Furry etched its way agonizingly onto Arthur's face and ripped Alfred's hands from his shoulders, storming back to the bedroom they shared. What could Alfred do but stare after him; confused and scared that Arthur maybe didn't love him anymore?

Alfred picked up his glasses off the table and went to unlock the door, his movement laced with exasperation. He stomped outside, all pajama pants and bare feet, darting his eyes around him in nervousness and rage, looking for but not finding what it was Arthur was starring at.

He began to breathe heavily, in and out, trying to calm the confused scream that was scraping at his throat but it was too late. An agonizing scream of frustration ripped from him. After some of his energy was spent and Alfred was tired in more ways than one, he just went back inside and made sure every window and door were secured and locked, the curtains closed.

He found Arthur lying asleep on the right side of the bed; his peaceful snores calmed Alfred if only enough for him to sleep as well. Alfred's lips twitched into a tiny smile and he crawled underneath the covers.

Alfred awoke again at five thirty to a weight hovering over him. He snapped his eyes open, expecting a nightmare, only to find Arthur leaning over him. He starred at down at his face, hands on either side of Alfred's head and bent down to kiss him.

Shocked into keeping his eyes open, he felt the gentle and soft wisp of Arthur's lips against his, barely there and all too noticeable. Arthur's wheat colored hair tickled his lightly tanned cheeks sending electric shocks down to his fingertips, silently pleading to touch. He threaded them into Arthur's hair, changing the kiss to be more impassioned.

Why couldn't Arthur tell him now? Did he not trust him?

He felt Arthur's seductive tongue run across his bottom lip and his questions eluded him. Arthur threw his leg over Alfred's hips and straddled him. He could see Arthur's gorgeous green eyes in all their enchantment now. Arthur placed his slender hands upon Alfred's naked naval and trialed his hands upward towards his chest then, across his shoulders, leaning down again to kiss Alfred's chest.


End file.
